Dream
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Armin Arlert mencintai Historia. Historia mencintai Eren, dan Eren mencintai seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal. Perputaran cinta mereka terlalu rumit, terkadang Armin menyesali kenapa dirinya harus mundur. / Side story from This is My Pride / #3 Challage for All Genre *Romance and Western


Armin Arlert bukan orang bodoh. Dia pengatur strategi perang milik Britania. Dia jenius, dia kuat, dan dia hebat. Dia masih masuk ke dalam keturunan bangsawan Yeager. Dia masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan keluarga itu. Lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berparas manis. Dia lelaki shota yang diinginkan banyak orang.

Dia ramah.

Terbukti di sepanjang Mansion Yeager dia selalu tersenyum ramah kepada semuanya. Dia tengah mencari penghuni Mansion itu—lebih tepatnya tengah mencari Lady Yeager yang terhormat. Seorang Ksatria wanita yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Britania Raya yang damai dan tentram. Untuk Britania yang hebat dan kuasa.

Lady Yeager terlalu terhormat untuk dipanggil sebagai Dame.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Kakinya melangkah dengan gestur tenang meskipun saat ini dia tengah terburu-buru. Matanya yang berwarna biru menampakan binar-binar cemerlang. Seperti anak berusia 12 tahun padahal dia berusia 19.

"Armin."

Suara dari atas bergema di sekeliling Mansion. Armin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke atas. Lady Yeager berdiri dengan anggun di lantai dua dengan tatanan rambut yang tidak biasanya. Di belakangnya, sosok gadis mungil berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul dengan senyum sumringah yang bahagia. Armin sangat mengenalnya.

Lady Yeager kini memakai gaun berwarna biru mengembang pada bagian bawahnya. Renda-renda kecil yang melingkari bagian pinggang hingga kaki sang Lady terlihat manis. Pinggangnya ramping, dan Lady Yeager kini terlihat cantik serta bersering.

Bukan itu tujuan fokus Armin, melainkan gadis yang berada di samping sang Lady sekarang.

Dia Historia Reiss. Bangsawan Inggris yang menjadi tunangan dari Mister Yeager sekarang.

Di mata Armin, Historia adalah gadis jelita yang sangat rupawan. Dia manis, dia anggun, dia ramah, dan dia feminim. Armin pernah bermimpi untuk menggandeng tangan Historia untuk melaju di Red carpet Wedding bersama dengan nya. Dia pernah memimpikan itu. Tersenyum bahagia dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan nya.

Tapi sekali lagi itu hanya mimpi.

Ia pernah terluka oleh cinta palsu Madame yang telah mengurusnya. Ia pernah terluka karena Madame yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai Ibu ternyata hanya wanita yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Bukan Ibu kandungnya. Ia sakali lagi terluka dengan kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya mundur secara perlahan—dan sekali lagi... kini ia harus terluka karena impian nya hanya sebuah mimpi.

Armin menundukan separuh tubuhnya ketika Lady Yeager mulai menuruni tangga dengan Historia yang berada di sampingnya. Diam-diam Armin mulai memperhatikan bagaimana dan cara gadis itu berjalan. Anggun dan penuh citra, tapi tidak... Historia lahir dan mempunyai darah biru karena keluarganya memimpin kerajaan besar di Inggris.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Armin." Suaranya lembut dan penuh perhatian, Armin menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan hatinya yang mulai teriris secara perlahan.

Armin menegakan tubuhnya. Menatap Lady Yeager yang berada di depan nya saat ini dengan wajah tenang.

"Komandan menyerahkan ini untukmu. Perang dengan Jepang akan dimulai sesegara mungkin."

Dan Armin melihat sinar kebahagiaan yang berada di mata hitam Lady Yeager.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut meminum teh hangat yang sudah ia sediakan di atas meja. Rumah kecilnya cukup menyediakan rasa hangat dibanding dengan yang diluar. Hangat yang menjalar ketika mendekat ke arah perapian yang berada di dekatnya membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya ia masih merasa nyaman meskipun perutnya dilanda lapar saat ini.

Makan adalah hal yang sulit kali ini.

Kenapa?

Ia hanya orang miskin yang mengandalkan hidup dari pekerjaan nya yang hanya meracik minuman di bar pada malam di kota Britania. Masih bersyukur bahwa ia tidak menjadi pelacur seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengandalkan cara hidup seperti itu. Uang yang dihasilkan nyapun tidak banyak. Perbulan dan hanya mencukupi waktu 1 minggu.

Pekerjaan yang sulit di dapat.

Namanya Annie Leonhardt, tapi ia benci dengan marga Leonhardt yang disandangnya saat ini.

Andai ia hidup dengan Ibunya, ia tidak akan pernah seperti ini. Andai ia hidup dengan Ibunya ia tidak akan pernah jatuh miskin. Andai ia mengikuti Ibunya ketika mereka bercerai, ia akan hidup berkecukupan. Andai ia tidak bodoh dengan mengusir ibunya saat itu dari rumah ini. Andai saat itu ia mendengarkan penjelasan Ibunya. Andai saat itu ia merayu ayahnya untuk tidak bercerai dengan sang ibu.

Ya... andai saja.

Annie mengambil cangkir putih berisi teh hangat yang berada di dalamnya. Meremasnya kuat namun tidak sampai pecah.

Mimpinya saat ini adalah hidup dengan orang kaya yang akan mencukupi kebutuhan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mister Yeager memperhatikan foto gadis berambut pirang yang digelung. Memakai jaket hoody berwarna hitam dan jeans kumal berwarna sama. Berwajah dingin dan terlihat perkasa. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia berlama-lama memperhatikan foto gadis dingin tersebut. Ia hanya melihat gadis itu berada di bar. Tanpa ekspresi dan sekedar menjalankan pekerjaan nya.

Ia pikir gadis itu bisa dibayar, namun sebuah tamparan kasar mendarat di pipinya saat itu.

Mister Yeager tau bahwa saat itu juga ia sudah jatuh hati terhadap gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

_Kriet_

"Mister..."

Suaranya lembut—lebih tepatnya—lemah memanggilnya dari samping pintu. Menyembunyikan foto itu dengan cepat dari balik jasnya, lelaki yang akan mewarisi kekayaan Yeager itu mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikepang dan membelit ke kepalanya, namun menyisakan anak rambut di sisi telinganya itu berdiri di sisi pintu berdaun dua di kamarnya.

Dia Historia Reiss.

Dada Eren bergemuruh melihatnya. Percaya atau tidak, ia benci terhadap wanita yang dijodohkan kepadanya itu.

"Lady Historia... silahkan masuk." Ucapnya dengan berdiri dari ranjang yang baru saja di dudukinya.

Lady Historia mengangkat ujung gaun nya, sebelum melangkah menuju sofa berwarna maroon yang berada di kamar luas nan mewah itu. Bukan sekali dua kali dia memasuki kamar ini, berkali-kali... dan ia memimpikan bagaimana ia bisa tinggal di sini setiap hari—ah—setiap waktu tanpa harus mengetuk pintu dan menyapa siempunya kamar.

Eren melangkah dengan langkah anggun ke arah sofa yang sudah di duduki oleh sang Lady. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Adakah yang perlu saya bantu?" Tanyanya seraya mendudukan diri di depan sang Lady yang hanya dibatasi meja kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

Historia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menggeleng.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Suara ketukan itu membuat Eren mengerutkan keningnya. Historia tersenyum dan dengan tenang berdiri dari duduknya, membuat lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu heran dibuatnya.

Kepalanya menoleh, memperhatikan Historia yang kini membawa troli dengan teko dan beragam cemilan di dalamnya. Eren menghela nafas lelah ketiga gadis mungil itu menaruh teko dan dua gelas di atas meja. Membawa turun dua cemilan kue kering juga di sana.

"Bisakah anda jelaskan apa yang ingin anda lakukan, Lady?"

Historia duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Dia mengambil teko putih itu dan menuangkan nya ke dalam dua gelas di atas meja.

"Kita bertunangan selama 2 tahun, bisakah Eren jawab kapan kita menikah?" Historia bertanya dengan tenang. Mengambil satu cangkir dan meminumnya tanpa melirik ke arah Eren sedikitpun.

Eren membeku. Dia terdiam.

"Madame dan Master Young sudah memojokanku kapan kita menikah. Master Young bilang, dia akan tenang mewarisi tahtanya jika aku sudah menikah. Madame sendiri menyetujuinya."

Dia menatap mata emerald Eren dalam-dalam. Eren sendiri memalingkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap mata biru historia yang berkaca-kaca sekarang. Hendak mengeluarkan butiran air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hajime Isayama**

_Thank's for Reading__—_


End file.
